Leather Oakleaf
by Athena Silverwolf
Summary: Alyvia's brother bears the bronze Oakleaf. Her father bears the silver Oakleaf. Her grandfather will soon bear the gold Oakleaf. Being a Ranger is in her blood, and she's determined to prove to the stubborn old fools of the Corps that she has what it takes to bear the oakleaf. But there's one problem.


**Author's Note: Welcome to Araluen. I hope you enjoy your stay in Redmont Fief. If there is anything I can do for you, Baron Arald would be happy to accommodate you. If you are wondering if you're seeing things in the shadows but then they're gone, rest assured, they're just the Rangers. Although, I can't imagine anyone would sleep peacefully knowing a Ranger is hiding in the shadows, watching. Anyway, I do not recommend switching Halt' coffee to decaf or hiding the honey from Will. And I hope you brought apples for Tug. Have fun!**

**~Warrior**

Prologue:

Will ignored the pain in his knuckles and the numbness in his fingers and wiped Alyss's forehead with the wet cloth. He didn't offer reassurances of "It'll be okay," since that had earned him quite the earful of insults and swears. Instead, he said, "I'm here, I'm not leaving, I'm here."

Alyss, however, was ignoring his words and focusing on not screaming as another contraction rippled through her body. She clenched her teeth hard enough to make her jaw ache, but at this point, she'd do anything to make the pain stop. She let out a gasp as Sasha, the chief midwife, cried, "Okay, Alyss, push!"

Will could only encourage her quietly, as her screams and gasping breaths drowned everything else out. Then everything seemed to go still as they all held their breath. The soft wail of the baby pierced the quiet, and everyone let out sighs of relief.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl," Sasha told them, carefully placing the little green bundle in Alyss's arms. The baby blanket was made of a material so soft that it was rare, and it was Ranger green. Alyss smiled exhaustedly at the quietly gurgling baby in her arms, and Will was surprised. So was Sasha. "She's the quietest baby I've ever met," she told the young parents, and Will grinned down at his girls.

"She's a Ranger already," he replied, and Alyss laughed weakly.

"What's her name?" Sasha inquired.

"Her name is Alyvia; Alyvia Paulina Treaty," Alyss told her, and the old woman nodded.

"A good name," Sasha murmured, and Will nodded as Alyss kissed the baby's small forehead. Then Alyss's eyes drifted closed. Will chuckled and took his daughter tenderly, almost afraid to lift the tiny girl. He slipped out as his wife fell asleep behind him, and he found the infirmary full of his family and friends.

"Halt?" Will called softly, making his former mentor look up. The grim man's eyes relaxed as he spotted the bundle in Will's arms, and he stood. "Meet your granddaughter, Alyvia," the grinning father told him softly.

Halt stood before his son, looking down at the tiny face, and he saw the bright blue eyes meet his. "Welcome to the Corps, little Alyvia," he murmured, taking her gently.

Will looked around; taking in the faces around him, and then Horace seized him in a tight bear hug. Horace's three and a half year old son, Duncan, held tight to his twenty-one months old sister's hand, until little Audrey was scooped up by her father once more. Will's own son, three year old Daniel, was sitting quietly in his grandmother's lap as his grandfather held his new sister. And Gilan and Jenny were there, with their son Gavin, who was the same age as Audrey. Evanlyn, holding her sleeping three month old son Liam, gave Will a quick peck on the cheek before she had to sit down again. Jenny too was expecting again, and Will guessed she was due soon.

"Gil, you'll be Alyvia's godfather, right?" Will asked softly.

"Of course," the fair-haired Ranger replied.

"And, Jenny, you'll be her godmother? Alyss asked me to ask you," Will went on, his grin widening.

"I'd be proud to be her godmother," Jenny told him gently, smiling up at him. Her former ward-mate was practically bouncing in his joy.

Eventually, the two three year olds moved to the floor to play and Pauline took Alyvia from Halt. Then Halt pulled him aside and pulled Will's head down roughly to his shoulder. Will was grinning as he hugged the older man back, and he heard the soft words he so cherished. "I'm proud of you."


End file.
